


Loose Ends

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, POV Anna (Disney), resolving things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Anna writes some things down to let go of the past





	

Anna hadn’t spoken of Hans since that day on the fjord. The day she had delivered a punch to his angular jaw. But punches didn’t send her memories flying with them. Punches didn’t mend the tiny tear ripped into her heart. 

Whenever she thought of Hans, a scowl would darken her face. Anger still stung Anna with a surprising acidity. She did not suffer it gladly, annoyed at its presence. Annoyed it brought up thoughts of her own failings. Annoyed it didn’t vaporize along with the melting snow. 

One day Anna decided she was tired of Hans occupying any space in her head. He was not worthy of it. She deserved to be happy with her new love. Kristoff deserved to have all of her heart. 

Unsure of where to start, Anna plucked the gown she had worn to Elsa’s coronation from her closet. She ran her hand along the smooth brocade, admiring the detail. An idea wound itself to the forefront of her mind and she hurried to find Elsa, dress in hand.

“Elsa? Do you have a minute?” Anna found Elsa in the library. 

“Of course. Is something the matter?” Elsa furrowed her brow at her sister. 

“No. I was just wondering if you’d mind taking care of this for me-“, Anna held the dress aloft, “transform it into something else, like you did with your coronation dress. Could you?” 

“I’m sure I could do something with it. Are you sure though, Anna? It’s a beautiful dress.”

“It is but I never want to wear it again. Maybe it could be turned into a tablecloth or curtains or something? I’ll leave it up to you.” Anna shrugged. 

“I’m on it. I’ll put it to good use.” Elsa gave Anna a knowing nod.

“Thanks, sis!” Anna turned to head back to her room. 

“Oh and Anna? I won’t tell you what it is.”

Anna smiled wide, giving Elsa a wave. 

Once back in her bedchamber, Anna sat down at her desk and brought out a blank piece of stationery and a pen. She began to write a letter she knew she would never send. 

 

_Hans,_

_I’ve decided to write this out as I have no desire to ever see you again. I’m sure your banishment from Arendelle will help with ensuring that is accomplished.  
As enjoyable as the punch to your pointy face was, I feel there are things left unsaid… _

_Firstly, I’m sorry that your life was so devoid of love that you felt the only way you could truly be happy was to rule a kingdom at any cost. I have no idea what your childhood was like but it must have been sad indeed to produce such a heartless man._

_I had felt a kinship with you, our both being shut out by our siblings – cast aside and forgotten. I thought we were similar, you and I. So similar how could it not be perfect?_

_Say whatever you want of my naiveté, but I thought it was true love. Desperation may have made a fool out of me but at least my heart was true. I batted a wolf away in the face with a lute with the strength of my conviction.  
_

_I’m sure you remember the words you said to me before you left me to die, cold and alone. “If only there was someone out there who loved you.” Wonderful choice of words for your purposes, of course. You wanted to break me as much as you could.  
_

_I was broken for a while. Then a snowman rescued me and risked his life for mine. A selfless, amazing man came running to try to save me, before even knowing if it was necessary. A reindeer ran as fast as he could and nearly drowned to help save my life. My sister stopped the raging storm in her grief at my loss and melted it away in her joy at my being alive. All of that was love. More love than you probably will ever know.  
_

_In the end it was my heart, my love that saved me. I was the only one who ever could. Love is never weakness - I think that was something you forgot long ago. Or maybe you never even learned it.  
_

_Sometimes I get to thinking that if it weren’t for your wanting to wed within hours of meeting me, I wouldn’t have ended up on such an adventure to find my sister. I may have never met Kristoff. It’s a shame you never got to be formally introduced, he’s the best. Funny how that all worked out, isn’t it?  
_

_It has taken some time for my anger towards you to fade to something more akin to pity. Pity will eventually fold in on itself until it disappears completely. I’m sure I will never think of you again once it does. As I write these words, I can almost feel the weight of your presence being lifted.  
_

_I hope for your sake you never tread foot in Arendelle again – you would have an ice queen, an ice harvester and a very angry reindeer make you wish you hadn’t._

_Princess Anna_

Anna folded the letter in half, face serene.  She looked to the sun streaming through her window as she crossed the room to her fireplace and tossed the letter among the glowing ash and embers. Gerda would start a new fire in an hour or so. 

She pulled a caplet from her wardrobe to protect against the chill in the autumn air and headed out in search of Kristoff. He had promised to teach her how to play the lute the other day and she was excited to request he sing a song for her instead of Sven this time.


End file.
